Many applications require Double Pole Single Throw (DPST) switches that will direct one of two inputs to a single output upon the application of a particular control signal. FIG. 1 shows a monopulse-type radar receiver 10, which is one example of an application which requires a DPST switch. The radar receiver 10 includes first and second reception antennae 20, 30 which are coupled to the two inputs of the DPST switch 50 through low-noise amplifiers (LNAs) 40, 45. The DPST switch 50 is used to select between one of the two reception antennae 20, 30, and thus select one of two received signals. The output of the DPST switch 50 is coupled to mixers 60, 65 which separate the received signal into in-phase (I) and quadrature phase (Q) components.
Conventionally, DPST switches operating at microwave and millimeter wave frequencies include complex networks based upon diodes and transmission lines than can be large and expensive.
Thus, there is presently a need for a DPST switch which operates at microwave and millimeter wave frequencies, but is small in size and inexpensive.